


when that liquor gets into me

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Immortal!Harry, Immortality, M/M, human!Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth is, Harry didn't want Louis to see his family and friends die while he stayed the same, he knew how much that hurt. But at the same time he was too selfish to let him go.</p><p>Or the one where Harry is immortal and has finally found true love after decades of existing. It it just hard to decide what to do next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> So you may see in my profile I have another pseud. Please don't ask me things about my past two fics, why I am not updating or where I am going to. I am not, it is the truth. Something personal happened in my life and I had to stay away from writing for a while. When I came back, I didn't have any ideas left for them. That is it.
> 
> Now, on a happier note, I came up with this... Hope you like it!!
> 
> PS: Just remember english is NOT my first language so if you see any mistakes CONTACT ME SO I CAN FIX IT!!

_**USA, 1760**_

The soft footsteps echoed in the house, hurried and quick, as the old woman tried to destroy all the books from the iminent visitor. She tried to control her breath as she began to run around the house, making as little noise as possible, occasionally peeking through the window to see if everything was normal. A door was loudly opened and closed, followed by an incessant walk, and the woman started shaking as she threw all the pots and glasses inside a bag. It was obvious there was no possibility she was going to get away, not with the way the person was getting closer and closer to her. The room had no windows that were big enough for her to run away, as she had always been paranoid about other people seeing what she was doing. Not that it mattered, now.

The door was opened abruptly and Andrea let a low wail, turning around to face the intruder. Instead, she faced a young girl, who had a worried look on her face, her blonde hair messy, and dress with a lot of stains from the mud. Her daughter.

"What do you think you are doing here? I asked you to leave!" the woman screamed, getting desperate at the sight of her daughter. She was supposed to be far away from there, where she would be safe. "Can't you listen to me?" she whispered.

"I couldn't just leave you!" Taylor cried, looking around the room. All her mother's books and notes from years of study were in pieces at the ground, the shelves almost completely clean from the variety of pots she used to have. She felt her heart break as she took in the state of the room Andrea used to spend all her time, obsessed with her studies. "We still have time, mom, we can run away. Just leave it all behind, we can't take all of this with us" she said, pointing to the bags her mother had put the most important stuff - her final conclusions, a few ingredients and a bottle full of the elixir. The first and only one.

"Don't tell me what do to! I can't leave this, this is everything to me!" Andrea said skeptically, not wanting to believe what her daughter was saying.

"Why don't you just drink it, then? Then they won't be able to hurt you" Taylor asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Their time was running and soon enough the hunters would be all around the house, leaving no place to run. Andrea didn't know how she was going to carry all the bags and run, and she knew if she did so they would hunt her _and_ Taylor. But she had to try, even if it meant getting killed.

"I have to help your father, and you know this damn well, Taylor. It is my fault he is almost dying, I have to do something" she turned around, helplessly trying to put all the things inside of the remaining space in the bag. She had no time.

"You have no time! Just come with me, mom, you know they won't give up until they find you!" and then the older woman had an idea. It would include her death, sure, but most importantly her daughter and her husband would not be hurt.

She picked up the smallest bag, put the recipe and also the bottle of the elixir there, throwing it at Taylor and kissing her forehead. "Go."

"What?! I can't, not..."

"Listen to me, please. This is the only way. I stay, you go and save your father. You kept up with my studies long enough to know what to do with what I am giving you. Your father knows what to do, too. Save him with the elixir and try to make another one for you, you know everything you need to. I can't let them hunt us down forever. I have to put an end to it." she finished, tears streaming freely down her face. Taylor started crying too, hugging her mother with a tight embrace. She wanted to scream at her, refuse to leave, but deep down she understood what she was doing, because if the roles were reversed, she would do the same. To protect her family.

"I love you." she sobbed at Andrea's shoulder, not finding the strenght to let her go. Andrea echoed her words with emotion, squeezing her once more before dropping her arms at her side and taking a step back. She smiled at her with tears streaming down her face, blinking slowly, the sunlight making her hair glow and her eyes look more alive than ever. She was determined.

"Tell your father I love him. Good luck." she closed and locked the door, sitting at the ground with her back against it, breathing deeply while trying to control the shake of her hands for a few minutes. She was going to die. And not a normal death; she was going to be burned to death in front of all her village. Just as that thought passed through her mind, she felt it. They were there. 

_**London, 1924**_

The girl smirked at the boy with her red lipstick lips, an almost freek-ish look on her face. She had been observing him for a few days, and to say she was obsessed was an underestimation. She had gotten absolutely crazy over him, never experiencing such a feeling before in her many years of being in this world. 

His curly brown locks fit him perfectly, giving him an angelic look. It didn't help the guy had the greenest eyes she had ever seen and dimples that seemed to almost break his skin when he smiled. That was another thing - this guy smiled a lot. At everything, at anyone. On all the days she had been following him around, he seemed to always be happy and cheerful, helping old ladies and petting dogs, giving cash to beggars. 

Taylor wasn't used to this, kindness. It had been a long time since she had been kind or sweet to anyone, so different from who she was before her mother was executed. Now, she was a girl full of remorse and quite bitter, who didn't even love her own father. And she didn't regret it. 

She saw the guy, who she didn't even know the name of yet, enter a little restaurant, probably for a snack, since it was the middle of the afternoon. She followed. Her small hills made a lot of noise as she crossed the road, being very careful not to fall. Opening the door, she spotted the guy sat alone in a corner, with an untouched cup of tea in front of him and a sandwich, while he read the newspaper. Not always a fan of subtlety, she walked in his direction and sat herself at the chair in front of him, smiling when he looked up with his eyebrows raised.

"Hi, can I help you?" he said hoarsely, and she felt goosebumps after hearing his deep voice. 

She bit her lip before replying. "I am Taylor, nice to meet you"

He stared at her intensely before beaming. "Nice to meet you, Taylor. My name's Harry."


	2. Meeting

_**London, 2014**_

The room was very silent, the only sound heard being the faint intakes of breath the boy took, tangled in the white sheets that didn't smell very nice (they should have been washed last week, he swears he would have washed them, but college and work had taken all his time, barely allowing him to do simple things such as take a shower and eat). It was the first good night of sleep he was having in a long time, getting used to rest only three or four hours if he had luck. Yesterday, though, he had thrown himself at his comfy bed at 10pm and decided he was definitey going to skip his classes.

It would not make any difference if he was there, he was turning into a zombie addicted to coffee and that fell asleep whenever and wherever he could.

It was only 10am when he woke up the next day, feeling a bitter taste on his mouth and all his muscles aching. He honestly thought this would make him feel better. He had never been a lucky guy, after all.

Still feeling a bit lost after spending so many hours dead to the world, he felt his heart accelerate and he shrieked as he heard a loud laugh booming through the thin walls of his flat, relaxing after recognizing it was his roommate's, Niall.

He didn't bat an eye when the boy invadade his room and collapsed on the bed on top of him, already used to his bright personality - sometimes it was just too bright and too early. He did complain when his friend pushed his elbow agains his stomach in an attempt to lift himself.

"Rise and shine, Louis! Thought you were dead, mate! How long did you sleep?" He asked with curiosity, making a face of disgust when he spotted all the dirty clothes and the remais of food on the floor.

"12 hours, I think? Please don't make me do maths now, I feel awful" he groaned, pushing his face against his pillow and yelping at the pain that shot through his neck.

Niall snorted. "Your room smells and looks disgusting mate, no wonder why. And I told you you needed to quit your nanny job, those children wear you out so much" just as Louis was about to protest about how much he loved Erin and Chris, his blond friend interrupted. "No, I have already heard it. Now you listen to me. You are studying to become a drama teacher, you take care of two hyperactive children all weekend and you still work at the coffee shop. Don't you think this is all too much? You look horrible".

Niall looked at him with pity and sadness, hating to see his best friend without his usual light. He used to be so much fun, always going to parties and getting drunk, pulling pranks on all of their teachers and friends - Niall will never forgive him for dyeing his hair orange while he was asleep, the night before their senior year - but ever since /that/ day, he slowly let the boy who didn't want any responsibilities fade, becoming the guy who never goes out and dedicates all his time to school.

Louis sighed, knowing exactly what was going through his mind. "I appreciate your worry, but I am okay. You know I can't leave Erin and Chris, and the coffee shop job pys well enough. I will make it work" he said, trying to sound optimistic, but his voice sound weak even for him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry looked at the blue sky of London, breathed in the air and felt at home. It was good to be back at where he grew up, even if back then everything was so different. It was fascinating and scary to see the world changing, people getting old, science making new discoveries, while he stayed the same nineteen year old guy on the outside. Incredibly, he still felt like a teenager, despite his real age.

Putting his backpack on his shoulders, he started walking towards an area full of bakeries and coffee shops he always goes when he visits, though it has been almost ten years since he had last gone there.

His ripped tight jeans and white t-shirt made him look invisible in the middle of all the people and tourists around him. He had always loved this feeling, of no one knowing his story, what happened to him, what he had seen. It made him feel good the only two people who knew about it weren't in his life anymore. He was very lonely, you would say.

He spotted a coffee shop on the right side of the street, beside a bakery. It seemed to be quite popular; it was quite small, but very cozy and inviting on the outside, the colors of the building being red and gold, and people got in and out very often. His best option so far.

With the elixir, he didn't actually need food to survive, but he loved the taste of it, so he tried it every once in a while. Not always, or else he would probably throw up.

Crossing the street, Harry smiled at a girl that was also walking to the coffee shop and opened the door for her, receiving a pair of raised eyebrows and a muttered 'thank you' in return. Inside the place looked amazing. The first word that came to Harry's mind was home. The smell of food and coffee instantly made him inhale and smile, finding a quiet place to sit.

He tool out his phone as he waited for someone to come out and take his order. Not two minutes later he heard someone clearing their throat and looked up to find a guy that looked like he was a fallen angel himself.

His skin was very tan, and he had gorgeous blue eyes. His frame was very curvy and small, and Harry thought he looked so cuddly with his gray beanie on top of his fluffy brown hair. He also had very thin lips, and a very small beard. His nose was so poi.... wait, when did Harry start to notice other people's noses? That was just weird.

The boy looked very flushed and shy, feeling uncomfortable and hot under the boy's gaze. "Hi.. hm, w-what can I get you?" blushing, Louis cursed himself for letting his voice get out so shaky. The curly haired boy didn't seem to notice though, snapping out of his trance and realising that he was just blatantly staring at the man. 

"Oh, I am sorry! Ahm, can you get me a latte macchiato, please? Also a London bun." he smiled at the man, _Louis_ apparently, as it was written on his name tag. 

Louis got lost on the stranger's plumpy red lips for a while, shivering because of his deep and slow voice. He felt very small compared to him, there was something about him that made Louis feel very submissive, almost like an aura. Louis felt an incredible attraction towards him, like it was pulling him, and it made him so confused because it had been do long since he'd had any kind of relationship, hell, he didn't even remember the last time he had sex. He was pathetic.

The stranger was still looking at him with an unreadable expression, although his eyes were full of mirth. 

Right, his order.

"Of course, sir." he let out in a huff, almost out of breath, turning around and basically running away from the man.

He started preparing the latte, while getting out a plate as well as the bun. His coworker and friend, Zayn, probably realised there was something wrong because he was soon by his side, with his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"Hey, everything okay? You seem a little shaken up." Zayn's eyebrows were furrowed, a slightly pout on his lips, and Louis cursed himself again because Zayn was handsome and gay, but of course he had a boyfriend.

"Yeah, just wrapping up this order. Don't you have work to do? Or are you going on another cig break? I thought you had just taken one, Z" smirking, Louis deflected Zayn's punch on his shoulder, hitting the back of his neck with a loud snap.

"Oi! I am sorry for worrying about you, Lou. Next time I am not even going to care." he snapped stubbornly, pouting harder when Louis just snorted and walked towards the table the curly headed boy was sat on. Now he just had to control his brain-to-mouth filter and try not to blurt out _hey I really think you are hot, can you fuck me and maybe we can cuddle afterwards because I am very lonely and my life is shit_. Okay, maybe way too much information.

Louis noticed the boy looking at him up and down as he got closer, then having to grab the back of a chair when he tripped and almost fell flat on his face. Subtle.

"You okay there?" Harry asked, biting his lip as he continued to check him out.

Louis was sure this was not his day, as he was blushing again. He normally didn't blush around pretty boys, he was always the one who approached them and did all the flirting. Well, at least before he worried so much about college and work he didn't have time to have a private life.

"Y-yeah, thanks. Here is your order, and here is the bill, you can pay for it at the cash register in case you need anything else or you can just leave it here at the table" he did his usual speech, smiling at the boy "Have a good afternoon, sir" 

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a voice saying "It is Harry!"

And if he found Harry's number written on a napkin along with the money, no one had to know about the not so manly screech he let out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is in a few weeks past their meeting.
> 
> Leave kudos/comments if you want to read it!  
> xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**A few weeks later...**_

They had been texting nonstop for a few weeks before Louis finally worked up the courage to ask him out. After finding Harry's number and screaming like a little girl, Louis took two days to text him, not because he was afraid, no, but because he had spent the whole weekend taking care of Erin and Chris - and this time it had been a lot more stressful, after all his idea of taking them to the zoo on Saturday ended up badly when Erin fell and scratched her knees, making him snap his eyes off Chris (who was observing the monkeys) and run to her side, turning to her brother after getting her up, only to find an empty space. Then, you could only see a man carring a crying girl and looking mad, screaming at the top of his lungs and running around the area. When he finally got a hold of Chris, he was also crying while looking around the giraffe's part of the park, a crowd around him, trying to get the boy to at least give them a number.

Louis had never been more embarrassed and relieved.

He slept at their place from Saturday to Sunday, not after apologizing desperately to the 5 year-old twins, promising he would be more careful. They just cuddled him and said it was okay. God, he really loved those kids. 

Back to Harry, he didn't text him because he was too busy, if not taking care of them, studying for his next exam that was on Tuesday. He finally decided it had been too long when it was Wednesday and he still hadn't texted him, the napkin feeling very heavy on his coat - and no, he had absolutely not been carrying it around since Friday, because that was maybe a thing for fifteen year-olds with crushes, but not for a man on his twenties. Of course not.

So that is how they got where they were, three weeks from that Wednesday Louis had first texted him with an _Hi, is this Harry ?_

Their conversation started very shy, both of them not knowing anything about the other, but soon enough they were both bantering and making fun of each other. Harry was an absolute dork, Louis decided, after just one day of texting him. The guy kept sending him ridiculous knock-knock and banana jokes! He also was a natural flirt, always finding a way to compliment Louis and leave his blushing and smiling at his phone, until Zayn threw dirty rags at him, because _please can you get back to work, you idiot, we are full today._ Louis decided not to comment he made the same face when Liam texted him, he definitely did not need the only co worker that was his friend to get mad at him (although after the tenth rag trown and a few cusses, he did slap his hand with the closest thing he could find) (and that didn't help because Zayn made even more fun of him, because since when _do you slap someone's hand with coffee spoon, Tommo?_ )

And while Louis felt completely endeared by the green eyed boy, Harry could admit he felt the same. After all his years of being lonely, but not exactly alone, giving his number to a stranger he got interested in and hoping for the best was not anything uncommon. He couldn't even tell you how many people he had pulled like this, how many people he had just fucked and left in the middle of the morning, because the people he slept with never wanted a relationship. And as much as he wanted one, he never found anyone who was worth it, anyone he could look at the eyes and be sure he wanted to spend the rest of eternity with them, hell, he had never found anyone who he had trusted enough to tell them his secret. 

This was what he always had in mind, fucking and leaving, and it was no different when he met Louis. But he somehow got too invested, and couldn't see him as just an affair now, not after three weeks of smiling dumbly at his phone, searching for stupid jokes on the internet so he could receive a "you are not funny at all, Styles" back and just becoming more and more dependant on his phone.

When he realised, three weeks had passed and he hadn't seen the shorter lad since the day they met. They hadn't talked about meeting or going on dates, but when Harry was going to ask, Louis beat him to it.

He was laying on his small hotel bed, with his eyes closed, hands shaking and eyes watering, remembering all the things he tried to forget - his mother getting old and becoming more bitter after losing her both children, his sister being buried because she could not handle the pain of losing him and killed herself. How he had cried for months and months, with Taylor comforting him and pretending she cared, and then one day, he had had enough and just left, leaving her a letter saying all the things he should have said ever since he woke up from his accident, but it was a whole new life, and he needed someone there for him, someone who knew what was happening. The person who did that to him.

His sobs were starting to grow louder when he felt his phone buzzing at his front pocket, getting it out with shaky hands, smiling a little when he saw the _Louis ♥_ on the screen (he did not add the heart after Louis called him Hazza and made fun of his taste in music, making his heart beat a little bit faster).

_Hey, Haz ! Wanna go out for lunch tomorrow ?_

A full on smile was now at Harry's face, forgetting about all the things he had been thinking just a few seconds ago.

**Hiii Lou. Of course! Where and when?**

He waited for an answer as he smiled at the ceiling, already anxious about seeing him again. And the fact Louis wanted to spend his dinner with him made him even more nervous. The boy had told him how he was always busy with college and work, barely having time for himself, the only time of the day he could really relax was lunch and when got to bed.

_Meet me at Suzie's at noon ! Gotta get back to work, ttyl !_

_**One day after**_

Harry ran past people, not caring about the weird looks he received, thanking whoever was above it was not easy for him to get tired. It was ten past noon and he was still a little far for them restaurant. He had texted Louis about being late, but he still felt bad for keeping the man waiting for him. It all started because he couldn't find the bloody headscarf he wanted to wear, which left him to take all of his clothes off the backpack, only to find it hanging on his closet door. His phone had also ran out of battery during the night so when he woke up it was 11:15am, and he still had to take a shower. So, his day had already started a little hectically. 

Finally seeing the restaurant, he slowed down and breathed with relief. That's it, he was finally going to see Louis again. His heart fluttered, and that made him scared. It had been way too long since he had felt like this for someone, but he knew in the back of his mind he couldn't let Louis go. In three weeks, he was already all Harry thought about, and he deeply cared about the boy. He decided to forget all the reasons this could never work out, all the differences between them, and entered the restaurant, smiling brightly only to find Louis smiling back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is too short. But that is how I am going to post: very frequently, perhaps every day, but not too long because I HAVE SO MANY EXAMS IT IS DRIVING ME CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY
> 
> Leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> xx


End file.
